Kidnapped
by SaraMcLane
Summary: A freak accident leads to Percy losing his memories with Annabeth. Thalia, Grover, and Annabeth go on a quest to find Luke, only to get kidnapped. What will happen when nobody can save Annabeth? Will she die? Or will an unexpected rescue come in to save the day?
1. Chapter 1

Percy had been running so fast, that he didn't even see the huge ditch in front of him. "Percy!" I screamed as he plunged into darkness. "Annnaaabbeth!" Percy shouted as he fell. I turned around, noticing the Hellhounds that had once been chasing us. "What do want?! Why did you have to do that?!" I sobbed. There was just so much emotion that I didn't want to fight. I wanted to cry. Jus curl up into a ball and cry. The Hellhounds whimpered and scattered off. "Serves you right!" I shrieked. Suddenly, a huge tidal wave of black water hurled out of the ditch that Percy fell in. Percy wasn't controlling it though. The wave splashed onto the land. Percy thumped down, unconscious. "Percy? Percy!" I yelled. I figured Poseidon was the one making the tidal wave, but I wasn't going to wait to find out for sure. I grabbed Percy and started running towards camp. "Thalia! Piper! Chiron! Somebody!" My cries echoed in my own ears. "Annabeth?" Chiron clomped up to me. "It's Percy! He fell in a hole...and...and the water was black. I think Poseidon helped him, but he's injured badly!" I yelled. Chiron took Percy to the infirmary. I prayed to all the gods for him to survive.

Two days later, Percy woke up from his minor coma. "Percy? Percy, you're alive!" I squealed. "Huh? Who are you?" Percy asked. "It's me, Annabeth. Don't you remember me? I asked, nervously. "No. I don't even know where I am. All I know is that my name is Perseus Jackson. And I'm the son of...of...Poseidon. Right?" Percy scratched his head, confused. "You...you don't remember me?" I felt tears sting my eyes. Percy shook his head. "Nope." Tears rolled down my cheeks. "I'm Annabeth Chase. I'm you're girlfriend! I can't believe you can't remember me!" I stormed out of the Infirmary. I ran into my cabin. "Hey, Annie." Malcolm welcomed me. "Whoa. What happened?" He patted the seat next to him on the bed. I stood instead. "It's just that...that Percy can't remember me. He can't remember anything." I sobbed. "Oh. Did he fall in a lake of water that takes away your memories?" Malcolm felt sorry. "Yes. I think so." We were interrupted when a hunky, raven-haired teen stumbled in. "Hey...ugh...Annabeth. Sorry if I can't remember anything about you. But if you were my girlfriend, I'm sure you were a good one." Percy's stopped talking when he saw Malcolm. "Oh! Are you guys, like, dating or something...?" Malcolm laughed. "No. I'm her brother, Malcolm. How are you feeling?" Malcolm shook Percy's hand. "Like Hades' underpants." Percy grinned. "Well, it's good to know that you still know that you're a demigod. I mean, _all_ of your memory could've been wiped." Malcolm told Percy. "Yeah. Well, see you Annabeth. Bye Malcolm." Percy left. I heard the bell that Chiron had recently bought. It meant that a quest was needed.


	2. Chapter 2

When we all sat down, Chiron started. "As you all may know, Luke tries to attack our camp once in a while." Everyone nodded. "Well, we finally found Luke's hideout and we need two young campers to finish Luke off for good." Chiron looked around. "Do we have any volunteers?" Nobody raised their hand except Thali "Will you lead this quest, Thalia?" He pointed to Thalia. "Heck yeah!" She stood up and waited for the wave of applauds surround her. "And will you, Annabeth go along?" Chiron pointed to me. I thought about it. I didn't want to go on a quest, not without Percy. But what choice did I have? "Yes I will." I stood up. Clapping filled my ears. "Now, you both must decide on a Satyr to go with you by sundown. You may all go about your day." Chiron rang his bell once more, and everyone ran off. Me and Thalia stayed. "We both know who we're going with. She told me. "Yep." I said.

We both walked to the last cabin. The Satyr Cabin. Grover opened the door, already with a backpack on. He was wearing a hat to cover his horns. "Well, we better be going." He said, obviously not happy to be going. "Lighten up, dude." Thalia smacked him in the arm. "Fine." Grover, me and Thalia started walking out of the barrier. "Still pretty cool that I used to be that tree." Thalia pointed to the big Pine tree. "Yeah. I'm just glad you're not a tree anymore." I laughed. Suddenly, the image of Luke flew into my mind. I felt betrayed by him. "How could he?" I grumbled. "Huh?" Grover asked me. "Oh! Nothing. Just nothing." I mumbled. Grover shrugged and kept leading us on. We passed a lot of animals. Grover kept stopping to chat with them, though. After a couple hours, night fell. We decided to sleep under a pine tree, in the tent I brought. When I looked through my pack, a frown crossed my face. "I forgot my sleeping bag." I admitted. "Hey, I brought an extra." Thalia said, handing me a blue sleeping bag with lightning blots all over it. Her sleeping bag was identical. Grover's was brown with enchiladas all over it. As I started setting up the tent, Thalia kept telling jokes to Grover. I was almost done putting up the tent, when it started to pour out. "Oh, great." I grumbled. When I finished the tent, I put sleeping bag inside. Thalia and Grover placed theirs in, too. We all decided it was about time to get some rest, so we closed our eyes, and listened to the soft pat of the rain.


	3. Chapter 5

Ever since Percy got his memory back, he'd been spending a lot of time with me. I'd stopped sleeping in the Athena cabin and began to sleep in Percy's every night. One morning, I had a really unwanted guest.

Knocks on the door woke me up that night. "Percy? Someone's knocking." I shook Percy, frightened. "It's okay. I'm right here. Go open it." Percy kissed me lightly. I nodded and stumbled up to the door. I opened it slowly...and my jaw dropped. A stubby red-headed girl grinned. She was wearing a wet t- shirt and ripped jeans. Her face was specked with freckles. "What do you want? Why are you here?" I asked. Rachel crossed her arms. "Well, it'd be nice to get some shelter." Rachel glared. I noticed it was pouring out. "No. I know you want trouble." I said. Rachel pushed past me into the cabin. "Get out!" I yelled, trying not to be loud. Percy head snapped up, and mixed emotions flashed in his eyes. "Rachel? What...why did you let her in?" Percy stared at me. I shrugged. Rachel sighed. "Hello? I'm right here?" I shut the door, leaving the cold outside. "Rachel, what do you need?" Percy sat up in his bed. Rachel stepped up to him. She leaned in, trying to kidd him. "Rachel!" I shouted, pulling her away. "Why are you really here?!" I yelled. Rachel pushed Percy back. "Don't play dumb, Annabeth! Percy was my boyfriend way before you!" I rolled her eyes. "Rachel? I need you to leave _now_." Percy said firmly. "Fine, but I'll be back. And you, Annabeth, won't ever kiss him again." Rachel stormed out of the cabin. "What...happened?" I scratched my head. Percy shrugged. "Just come back to bed." He lifted the covers on the bed. I locked the door, and slid in next to him. He pulled me close, and I soon fell back asleep.


	4. Chapter 6

Earlier the next morning, Percy was shaking me like crazy. When I finally woke up, he was yelling at me. I couldn't make out what he was saying. "Huh? What are you talking about?" I mumbled. "Annabeth! Rachel made Zeus and my dad angry!" Percy touched my face to wake me up. "What?" I yelled, finally awake. "The gods are targeting Rachel. They're destroying camp by the way." Percy told me. I pulled the covers over my head. I didn't want to deal with this. "Are we safe here?" I grumbled. "Yeah. I guess. Just stay under here." Percy pulled the covers over his head too. He pecked my lips playfully.

After an hour, a red-headed girl bounded through the window. "Rachel? You're back?" I sighed. Rachel nodded, obviously mad that she upset the gods. Her red hair was sticking to her scalp. She was sweating like crazy, even if it was freezing outside. She looked at us. "I...I...hate you." She grumbled at Annabeth, before tumbling on the floor. "Should we leave her there?" I asked. "Nah. We'll make her comfy." At first I thought he was serious, but he was just joking. Me and him were waiting until the craziness stopped outside. When it did, we tossed Rachel into the horse stables. "Lock it." Percy nudged me playfully. I slid the lock on the stable doors. "Nice." I hugged Percy. Before I knew it, we were rolling in hay all over the ground, kissing like it was our last day on earth. "Percy...oh gods." I mumbled through our kisses. Percy eventually worked his way down to my neck. Rachel finally woke up and screamed. Not at us, but the big wad of horse poop she was laying in. I ignored it. So did Percy. "I _hate _you guys. And you know what? You can have that idiot, Annabeth." Rachel stumbled out of the stables and went to the showers.

Percy stopped kissing me. "Man...I need to breathe." He laughed. I took a deep breath. We both slid into one of the stables and locked the door. We slipped under the hay, and decided to sleep there for the night. It sounds crazy, I know. But when Percy around, it's always perfect. He's just an amazing person, who can save you from Luke when you're kidnapped, keep you safe from crazy Rachel girls, and still be the best kisser at camp.

**Half credit goes to RosesWithBlackRibbons for chapters 5 and 6. Remember to give me advice for my next stories so you can get a shout out in the next one!**


End file.
